In ordinary daily life, all kinds of lighting apparatus can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, artistic lamps and so on. In the above-described lighting apparatus, the tungsten bulb is traditionally used as a light-emitting light source. In recent years, due to the ever-changing technology, light-emitting diode (LED) has been used as a light source. Moreover, in addition to lighting apparatus, for the general traffic signs, billboards, headlights etc., light-emitting diode (LED) has also been used as a light source. The light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source has the advantages of energy-saving and greater brightness. Therefore, it has been gradually common.
With the popularity of LED lamps, more and more occasions start using LED lamps, such as the application of plant-oriented lighting field. In plant-directed lighting, these plants generally grow in insulated greenhouses due to cost, and the LED lamps are used to provide appropriate lighting to promote plant growth in order to shorten the plant growth cycle. However, in order to make full use of the greenhouse space and reduce the cost, a green house generally doesn't grow only one or a kind of plant, and generally doesn't have only one layer but multi-layer planting to improve space utilization, such as planting fungus. Therefore, there will be a lot of LED lamps used in the planting system. Therefore, it will not only waste time, but also increase human cost and the labor intensity of workers if we manually adjust the LED lamps one after another.